


The scribe's treasure

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Archaeology, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Park Chanyeol Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut, They hate each other but they want to fuck each other so bad, Top Byun Baekhyun, archaeologist park chanyeol, sex with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol thinks that maybe being the assistant of a professor, who never remembers his name, worths the hard work when professor Kim asked him to go to Egypt to take something for him. Chanyeol finds himself in Egypt, surrounded by the beautiful tombs of El-Assasif, for a task that he thought to be simple and quick.He would have never thought to find himself in an Indiana Jones adventure, with ancient treasures, bad men with a gun and a sexy, but annoying, soldier archaeologist named Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As someone who studied archaeology writing about it always makes me happy. I hope you will like this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> Even if some things are historically correct, i did my researches, please remember that this is a fictional story.  
> Thank you to whoever will read it, please if you liked it a comment is always appreaciated💗
> 
> P.s: English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for mistakes and typos. If you want to follow me on twitter you find me here https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon

Professor Kim rarely called for him in his office, Chanyeol was sure that he didn’t even remember having an assistant, so he was surprised when the secretary told him that the professor wanted to talk with him. 

Being a professor’s assistant wasn’t his plan, but he realized that working in the archaeology field was not easy, he needed to start from the bottom and being the assistant of a known archaeologist such as professor Kim would have helped his career, at least that was what he hoped. 

“ Come in!” exclaimed the professor when he knocked at the door. 

He was sure that if his mum saw that office she would have scolded the professor because that place was even messier than his room when he was a teenager and he left comics, books, food and music instruments everywhere. 

“ Oh Chanel, you’re here” 

Of course, he didn’t even know his name. 

“ It’s Chanyeol, sir” he said, with a smile. 

“ Yes, of course, so Chandel, i think you remember my work in Egypt, near Luxor” 

He nodded. 

Right in the middle of an exam session, the professor abandoned him, leaving him to deal with more than 100 students and their exams, to travel to Egypt. He joined a group of archaeologists who were working at the Theban Necropolis located in El- Assasif. The necropolis was famous because it has more than 500 tombs of functionaries and dignitaries from pharaonic courts from very ancient times, in fact it was also known as Nobles tombs. 

His professor was called there to work on a tomb that belonged to a female scribe and chief priestess of the deity Amun, her name was Irterau. She lived during the reign of Psamtik I, who ruled 664-610 BC. 

“ They found something that i want...to study, but i can’t go there, i have too many things to do here but it’s a pretty important thing, let’s say that i’m not the only one who is interested” 

Archaeologists, they always wanted to be the first, in everything. 

“ I need you to go there and take that thing for me”

He was surprised, he didn’t expect such a request. 

“ Why me?”

“ Listen Chantal, i know that being my assistant is not easy, but i’ve been watching you and i know you have the right qualities to become an archaeologist, so see this as a reward for your hard work for me, i’m sure you’ve never been to Egypt”

He had barely left the city where he lived. 

“ It’s a great honor professor, really, but i don’t think i can afford it”

“ Oh no no, everything is already paid for by the university, you won’t have to pay for anything! Flight and a place where to stay are already booked and don’t worry, you won’t be alone!”

“Is that person another archaeologist or a student from here?” 

“ No, i mean i think he studied archaeology, but let’s say that universities didn’t really like his methods so he works alone, also he’s very good with weapons, in case of emergency, see him as a bodyguard”

“ Wait, why do i need a bodyguard?”

“ Don’t worry! It’s just a precaution, they don’t really like strangers and there are always thieves who try to steal what we find in tombs and they can be very violent, but don’t worry, nothing bad has ever happened, Baekhyun will just be there to help you, he already knows everything” 

Maybe that was his chance, his chance to really have an adventure, to visit a new place and a way to be a step nearer to be a real archaeologist. 

“ I accept, so when do I leave?”

“ Tomorrow morning and thank you so much, i call you once you arrive there to give you further details!”

There he was, in his room, getting his things ready for his first travel to Egypt. He was excited, he had studied egyptian ancient history for years, since it was his professor’s field and he also read a lot about the tombs of El- Assasif, he still couldn’t believe that he was going there, to see all those things he had always seen in his books. 

“ Hey Indiana Jones!” 

He turned his face and saw his friend Jongin entering his apartment. 

“ How did you come in?”

“ The door was open and your mum called me, she told me you’re leaving for Egypt and she wanted me to check if you put all the things in your luggage!” 

He and Jongin were friends since primary school, he was more like a brother to him and even if he lived his days with his head in the cloud, for an unknown reason, his mother thought that he was more mature than Chanyeol and she used to ask him to check on him. 

“ I’m a man, i know what i have to put in my luggage!” he sighed 

“ Underwear?” 

“ Oh shit, i almost forgot that!”

“ See? Your mother and I are always right. So, will you leave tomorrow morning? Are you excited?”

“ Yes, but also a little bit nervous, i feel like the professor gave me too much responsibility”

“ Chanyeol, you’re a man, you also said it, and you’re working for him for a lot of years, finally he noticed you!”

“ Yes, you’re right, i’m just...i don’t know, do you think it is going to be dangerous?”

“ You’re not going to war! I’m sure you’ll just have to go there, have boring chats with other indiana jones, taking the thing your professor wants and then you’ll come back”

“ Right, it will be like that”

“ Chanyeol, promise me a thing. I know this is work, but see it also a holiday, when do you have another chance to visit such a faraway place and all for free? So don’t waste it, have a little bit of fun, Indiana Jones always has sex with beautiful ladies in his movies”

“ I’m not Indiana Jones and this is not a movie!”

“ Ah, I hope archaeologists are not all boring like you. Anyway, have a safe trip, text me when you arrive, ok?”

“ Yes mum!” he exclaimed, hugging his friend. 


	2. Chapter two

“ I’m really here!” he thought when he saw the sign “ Welcome to Egypt”. 

During the long flight he slept and he read, his professor left him all the things he had written about El Assasif and the tomb of Irterau. The more he read about her, the more he couldn’t wait to see her tomb. 

The professor told him that someone from the hotel where he booked the room for him would have picked him up from the airport, so he started to look around. He was sweating, the temperature was hotter than he thought. 

He waited for ten minutes, then half an hour passed, he saw people arriving, people leaving, but he couldn’t see his driver and the more he waited the more his shirt became wetter and wetter. 

He was going to call his professor when someone called him. 

“ Chanyal?”

He turned around and saw a man holding a paper with written “ Chanyal”. 

“ I’m sure professor Kim told you my name, I’m Chanyeol, nice to meet you!”

“ Oh, sorry, i’m very sorry also for the delay, but the traffic here is horrible, i hope you had a nice flight and welcome”

He thought that the traffic in Seoul was hell, but he had never seen the Egyptian one. It took them almost an hour to arrive at the hotel in Luxor. 

“ I leave you here Chanyal, from tomorrow you’ll have a new companion that will help you to go around the city and will take you to El- Assasif”

“ It’s Chanyeol” he sighed when the man left. 

“ You must be Park Chanyeol!” said a lady at the reception, as soon as he entered. 

“ Finally someone who says my name correctly” he exclaimed. 

“ Welcome, was the flight ok?”

“ Yes, thank you, I just can’t wait to take a shower, it’s so hot here!”

She laughed. 

“ I know, this is the first thing all the tourists say while waiting for the key to their room, here it is. If you need something, just call the reception” 

As soon as he closed the door of the room behind him he fell on the bed. 

“ University doesn’t have a lot of money, I guess” he said, coughing because of the dust, finally looking at the room that had seen better times. 

He opened the window, since the room was like a hoven, but a hot wind entered. 

“ I’m starting to think that professor just didn't want to come here because he doesn’t want to ruin his precious suits with sweat”

He took a very cold shower that lasted more than usual, but the idea of leaving it and going back to the hot room scared him. It was dinner time when, with his growling stomach, he fell asleep, naked. 

“ Well well, i can’t say that i don’t like i see” exclaimed a voice waking him up. 

He opened his eyes and he almost had a heart attack when he saw that, sitting on a chair in front of the bed, there was a young man. 

“ Please don’t scream, i’m not a thief or a pervert, i’m Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun, of course, the man his professor talked about. 

“ How…”

He immediately covered his naked body with the blanket, even if it was too hot, probably more than the previous day. 

“ No door can be closed to me and the doors of this place are easy to open, even when you think to have closed them” 

He understood from what his professor said that Baekhyun was an interesting person, but he didn’t expect to meet him like that, while being naked. 

“ Did you really have to break into the room while I was sleeping? Couldn’t you wait for me to wake up or i don’t know, calling me?” 

“ And missing the view?” 

Chanyeol violently blushed. 

“ I couldn’t wait for you princess to wake up because we have no time to lose” he said standing up and opening the window. 

Now that the light of the hot sun lightened the room, he looked at Baekhyun. 

He was wearing large clothes that must have been comfortable to wear with that weather, but they hid a body that he knew must have been wonderful, he could tell it from what he could see through the thin material of the shirt. 

“Are you done staring? Because as i said, your professor told me tha this is a quick matter, so why don’t we go there, you get the job done and then you can stare as long as you want, even closer?” 

Chanyeol didn’t know if he wanted to hide under the blanket or to punch that annoying guy in the face. 

“Can you leave? You know, I'm naked.”

“Yes, I know, I remember it very well.” he exclaimed, still standing there. 

He stared at him. 

“So?”

“Oh you really meant it. A shy one, I see. Ok i wait for you in the hall, don’t make me wait, i hate it.” said Baekhyun before leaving the room. 


	3. Chapter three

Yawning and still wondering how his professor could know someone like Baekhyun, he left his room and reached the boy who was waiting for him outside the hotel, on a motorbike. 

Great, I will have to jump on a big motorcycle with a crazy guy who knows how to open closed doors and who will drive me into the desert. I hope not to die like this, he thought. 

“What’s that face? You expected a fancy car, Mr archaeologist?”

Ignoring the question he took the helmet the other gave him and jumped on the motorbike. 

“ Hold on tight, princess.” exclaimed Baekhyun, before turning it on. 

“Close your mouth before i-”

“Oh shut up Baekhyun, let me admire it!” he exclaimed, interrupting Baekhyun’s joke. They had just parked the motorbike, and he was astonished. 

Everywhere he looked, all he could see was sand, except for the archaeological site and that view took his breath away. He had never seen a more beautiful thing. 

“I’d have never thought to see all this in person!” he exclaimed. 

“Are you going to cry now?” asked Baekhyun, teasing him. 

Yes, if he wasn’t there with someone else, especially with someone who loves to joke so much, he would have probably cried in front of that wonderful view. 

“ You must be Chanyeol!” said a guy walking toward him. 

“ Yes, i am, professor Kim sent me”

“ I’m Jongdae, i was like you years ago, i was his assistant.”

“ Right, now i remember you, i was wondering why i was so sure i had already seen you!”

If Jongdae was there, after being at his place, maybe he chose the right path, maybe in a few years he would have been where Jongdae was now. 

“ Baekhyun” he exclaimed, greeting the other, without even looking at him. 

“Always so cold” teased Baekhyun. 

“Come, follow me Chanyeol, I want to show you the site!” 

He felt like a kid in wonderland. That was what he had always dreamed of, that was why he had studied so hard. 

He saw all those things in books and videos, yes he worked on the field a few times, but that was a big excavation and it was in Egypt. 

Jongdae showed him different tombs where other archaeologists where working, they walked and walked, Baekhyun always behind them, and despite the warm temperature made he keep drinking from his now almost finished bottle of water, he was so happy to be there. 

“Chanyeol, do you want to see her tomb?” 

“ Can i?”he asked with a bright smile. 

“Of course you can, come!”

“Last time i saw someone smiling like that, i was between that person’s legs” exclaimed Baekhyun. 

“You’re disgusting, as always” Jongdae scolded him. 

He wore a helmet and followed the archaeologist inside the tomb. Since professor Kim started to work on that tomb, he studied a lot about it and its owner and finally he was entering into a place that Irtieru saw. 

“This is the access corridor. As you can see on that wall, you have the dead at the bottom, surmounted by ten columns of hieroglyphs. On the opposite wall, the deceased seated in the presence of the texts that told us her titles and her connection with Amon.” explained Jongdae, moving the torch on the ancient wall.

“ They’re beautiful!” 

“ Much better than on books, right? Now come, you have to see all the things we found in her tomb now, you will be amazed and i will finally give you what you’re here for.”

“Do you always have to follow me?” suddenly asked Chanyeol once Jongdae entered the tent where they were conserving all the things they found, turning around to face Baekhyun. 

“ I do my job.”

“Bothering me?”

“No, that is a talent. Professor Kim asked me to look after you and i’m doing it.”

“ Professor Kim doesn’t even know my name, so i’m sure he doesn’t even know that i’m almost 30 and not a kid. I’m just going into the tent, nothing can happen there, so you’re free.”

Baekhyun laughed. 

“ I’m not a dog, Chanyeol. Go inside, I will wait for you here, if my beautiful presence bothers you that much.”

That place was full of things, pieces of vases, some bones, ancient jewels and other things. 

“ I know this might seem all great to you, but you haven’t seen the best part.” exclaimed Jongdae taking a papyrus. 

He observed while he slowly opened it on the table in front of them. 

“ Wait, did you find this in the tomb?”

Jongdae nodded. 

“ But how is it possible? This is perfectly intact, we can read everything from this!” he said, surprised by how the papyrus was well conserved. 

“ And we already read it and translated it, at least most of it, we still have the last lines to work on but we’re having some problems with those.”

“What is it about? Is this a ceremony?”

“ No, Chanyeol, this is a map.”


	4. Chapter four

“A map?”

“Professor Kim didn’t tell you anything, probably to protect you, but he trusts you and i think you deserve to know. This is a map, we’re not sure if she wrote it, but i guess so.”

“A map to what?” 

“ The most precious of treasures, I learned that part by heart” said an excited Jongdae. 

“A treasure?”

It wasn’t rare to find gold or precious things in excavations. 

“ Professor Kim thinks that these words will lead to something big, something that could change not only history but also bring a lot of money.” 

Archaeologists loved few things, besides the past: alcohol, sex and money, at least that was what he understood reading all those biographies for his exams, probably he would also have added weed to the list. 

“ Baekhyun, professor Kim told me that he’s here to protect me and i couldn’t understand why. This is because of the content of that papyrus, right?”

“ Yes. People talk a lot, especially the poor men who work here as simple laborers and the news about a papyrus with a map on it, reached the wrong people. They want it for them, so it’s better if we move this map from here, it will be safer in Korea and there, professor Kim could keep studying it without being shot.”

“Without being shot? Wait, did someone get shot here?” he asked, scared. 

“ Well, kind of.”

“Kind of?” he asked, angrily. 

His professor, who didn’t even remember his existence and his name, sent him to die in Egypt. 

“Don’t worry, ok? You’re safe and you will leave tomorrow. Baekhyun is good at his work.”

“ Do you know him?”

“ He is the smartest and dumbest person at the same time you will ever meet. He was a student, he was so good that the university gave him a whole excavation to direct, but he fucked it up, or better, he did good, but then university wanted to take it away from him because some old and rich archaeologist asked for it. He was angry, they were taking his work away from him and he also knew that his name would have never been mentioned, so he destroyed it.”

“ What?”

“ He destroyed all his work instead of giving it to someone else. University threw him out and no museum or archaeologist wants to work with him.”

“ And so he became Rambo?”

“ He actually joined the army. He’s like an archaeologist soldier”

“ How did professor Kim meet him?”

“ Since he started to work on this excavation we had had problems with some people that do not approve our work here. They started with some threats, some broken windows of the cars, one day we arrived here and they destroyed our tents, since then half of the team sleeps here. It seems that professor Kim knows Baekhyun’s father and we needed someone who could protect us, and maybe also knew what we were doing here. “

He felt as if the world around him was spinning. 

“Are you ok? You look pale”

“ I’m just...fuck. My professor just asked me to come here and take a thing that some men with a gun want so he also gave me a bodyguard who is a crazy archaeologist who likes to punch people in the face and keeps making sexual jokes”

“ Well...yes, that is pretty much the truth, but as i said, you don’t need to worry, ok? What i said sounded much worse than how it really is, believe me. Now you take this, go straight to your room and you won’t even leave it, you have to bring this papyrus with you, always, till you arrive in Korea and you can give it to professor Kim, ok?”

“ If someone doesn't kill me before I take the airplane.”

“ No one will kill you as long as i’m here.” suddenly said Baekhyun, entering the tent. 

“Sorry, you were taking too long and i started to think that Jongdae took a bite of this ass before me, i was jealous”

“Anyway, Chanyeol be careful ok? I know that professor Kim always seems as if he doesn’t know you, i’m sure he doesn't even know your name, he spent years calling me Jonnae and now he calls me Jonsae, but if he asked you to come here for this matter, he trusts you and he knows you’re good, so i’m sure that in the future we’ll be colleagues” told him Jongdae, before going back to his work. 


	5. Chapter five

Unlike the previous ride, he couldn’t enjoy the landscape while Baekhyu was taking him back to the hotel. 

He went there to have an archaeological experience, not an Indiana Jones experience. All that was crazy. 

He was aware that archaeology was also a business and like in every business there were people who were ready to do everything to get what they wanted, but that was too much for him. 

“ Tomorrow morning at 6 i will be in your room, whether you are dressed up or naked, even if i have to admit i’d prefer the second option. Anyway, do not open the door to anyone, just the room service that I will send you with the dinner. You have an important thing in your hands Chanyeol and as you understood-”

“ There are people who would kill me to have it, yeah, i know, i’m already terrified for it, thank you for reminding me!”

Baekhyun laughed, while passing a hand through his hair. He felt that, he didn’t know how, but he felt it. 

“ I told you, you don’t need to worry. Tomorrow morning you will leave and all this will be just an adventure that you can use to flirt with some boring ugly guys at university.” 

When he arrived in his room and he took his clothes off, he realized how much sand he had on them and inside them. When Jongdae told him: “ Everyday i go home and i have sand in my butt too” he wasn’t lying. 

He took a cold shower and still with wet hair he sat at the little desk he had in front of the bed, where he put the papyrus. 

For a moment, while observing it, he forgot all the chaos, all the threats and guns. It was just him and that ancient piece of paper that a powerful woman wrote centuries before and he was reading it. 

Jongdae said that they translated it, except for the last sentences. 

“ You see that last symbol? I have never seen it, never!” he told him, while showing the papyrus to him. 

He took the hand lens that his mother gave him as a gift because “ In movies archaeologists always have one” and looked at the last sentence of the papyrus. 

She talked about something that worthed a lot, something that could make whoever had it very rich in so many ways and the last sentence was the key to understand where whatever she was talking about was buried. 

Since he started to work for Professor Kim he studied a lot how to read hieroglyphics and maybe he wasn't as good as he wanted to be, but he still could understand that papyrus quite well. Jongdae was right, in the last sentence, there was a new symbol. 

He was so focused on it that when someone knocked at the door it startled it. Baekhyun told him that he would have sent the room service for dinner and that was dinner time, but what if the person behind that door was someone with a gun that would have killed him without hesitation to steal that papyrus? 

“It’s me, Lara Croft, don't worry” exclaimed Baekhyun. 

When he opened the door, glad that it wasn’t a killer coming for him, he would have wanted to insult Baekhyun for always being so annoying, but he knew that it was worthless and he was too hungry to talk. 

“Ok thank you, you can go now” he said, when he grabbed the warm food from Baekhyun’s hands but he didn’t go. He was staring at him. 

Then he realized why. He was wearing just a robe. 

“Well, enjoy the meal” he exclaimed, licking his lips before leaving. 

“ I hate him so much” he exclaimed, closing the door and by hating he hated the fact that he was so sexy that he wouldn’t have minded to be his meal that night. 

Working on the papyrus translation with a full stomach, was much better. 


	6. Chapter six

The sound of the door being opened woke him up. He was working on the papyrus when he must have fallen asleep, he could see some saliva that dropped from his mouth to the paper in front of him, where the ink was ruined. 

It took him a few minutes to understand that it wasn’t already morning, he left the window open and he could clearly see the stars, so whoever entered the room couldn’t be Baekhyun, it was too early to leave, and it couldn’t be the room service, it was too late for that. 

In fact the man in front of him wasn’t Baekhyun and he wasn’t alone. He was going to scream Baekhyun’s name, hoping that he was still alive, but the men were faster and while one of them covered his mouth with a stinky hand, another punched him in the stomach. 

“ You must work for professor Kim.” exclaimed the man who must be the leader while walking over him till he reached the desk where he was working on. 

“ Did you translate the missing piece? No of course not, I'm sure you are not even an archaeologist, just a poor guy that the professor used and that is now in the wrong place at the wrong moment. I almost pity you.”

He was scared, but he was also angry. He tried to set himself free but those men were strong and he was sure they did that many other times. 

Right next to the papyrus, that was now in the man’s hands, there were his flying tickets. 

“ Well, i hope you had a nice trip here in Egypt and i wish you a good flight for tomorrow” he said, smiling at him, as if he was a wanted guest and he just offered him a drink. 

He wasn’t a threat to those men, he was nothing to them, and it was shown when the two men that were holding him just let him go and, turning their backs to him, following the leader. It was so insignificant to them that they dared to turn their backs to him, to the man that they just punched and stole something from. 

Maybe they didn’t expect him to react, maybe that was his chance. He took a deep breath and even if he knew that was totally useless, he couldn’t let them go away without having tried to stop them, so he jumped on the nearer man, hitting him at his back with a kick, making him fall. 

“I did it!” he stupidly thought, as if there weren’t other two dangerous men there and before he could take another breath he felt his nose cracking under the punch of one of them, then everything went dark, before he heavily fell on the floor. 

When he opened his eyes the light of the sun entered the room. That means that the night was over and he probably passed out for hours. 

He was trying to stand up, despite his sight was still blurry, when a voice caught him by surprise. 

“Easy Chanyeol or you will pass out again.”

As soon as his eyes got used to the light he saw him. Baekhyun was sitting on the bed in front of him. 

“You’re alive” he exclaimed

“Of course i am. Even if i’d have preferred to be killed rather than to be put to sleep by some drugs that they probably put in my dinner.”

That was why he didn’t save him. 

“ You’re dramatic”

“ I had a task, protecting you and the papyrus, I failed, if you haven't noticed it.”

“ You’re wrong. I’m alive, right?”

“ Yeah, even if your eye went from blue to purple and that cut on your nose keeps bleeding, but we still lost the papyrus”

“ You’re wrong also about that.” he exclaimed, using the chair next to him to stand up. 

“Last night i started to work on the translation of the last sentences but i couldn’t solve it, so i couldn’t sleep. I didn’t know what to do and I got an idea, since Jongdae and you really terrified me with your stories and since I also felt a lot of responsibilities, i copied the papyrus, i know how to make a paper look old, it’s an easy trick, after that i started to copy the document, but with some changes, once i was done, i hid the papyrus” he exclaimed walking to the bathroom and leaving it with the papyrus in his hands. 

“ I hid it there”

“Wait, do you mean that thanks to your insomnia those men took the wrong copy and we still have the papyrus?”

“Yes, exactly!” he proudly exclaimed. 

Faster than those men knocking him down, Baekhyun reached him and was now kissing him, taking him by surprise. 

It hurt, his face ached, and he hated that guy, yes, he hated him, but he couldn’t push him away. 

“I’d kiss you, Chanyeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun, interrupting the kiss. 

“You literally just did it!” he said, still shocked for that unexpected kiss.

“Yes, and you didn’t push me away, should i continue it?”

“For a moment i thought you weren’t that bad”

“For a moment you thought that kissing me was good and you’d have liked to go on, i mean, we have a bed here” he said, winking at him. 

“I’m hurt, would you have sex with a hurt man?” 

“ Wow, you make me sound like a bad person like this. Anyway take a seat, let me take a look at that face and don’t worry, i won't try to kiss you again, maybe.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, while Baekhyun went to take an emergency kit, once he went back, he took a seat in front of him and he started to take care of the cut on the nose. 

He was so close and he couldn’t help but look at him. His eyes were beautiful, surrounded by long lashes, his nose was perfect, the kind of noses you just want to kiss and his cheeks were so kissable, but not as much as his lips, so plump and pink. 

“You did well, Chanyeol.” he suddenly exclaimed. 

“ I was trained, i have experience both as a soldier and as an archaeologist, but tonight a professor’s assistant saved the situation, while I fucked it up” he added. 

Baekhyun was right, he really saved the papyrus, he wished he could say that same for his face. 

“But those men are not that stupid, soon they will realize you tricked them.”

“So what do i have to do?”

Baekhyun bit his lip, while thinking. 

“ I can’t risk bringing you to the airport, not now, that will be the first place they will look for and you can’t stay here. I think that there is a place, that is so obvious and defenseless, that they would never think about”


	7. Chapter seven

The sun was hotter that day, while Baekhyu drove him to El-Assif. That was his plan. Staying there for a couple of days, and then he would have left Egypt.

“ Chanyeol, your face, oh my god, i’m so sorry. Are you ok?” asked Jongdae as soon as they met each other. 

“ Yeah, don’t worry, i’m fine Jongdae and the important thing is that the papyrus is safe”

“Look at you, you talk like a real archaeologist” he said, laughing. 

“Yeah, in fact he sounds like a crazy man.” added Baekhyun. 

“ So Chanyeol, there is a tent for you and I know you’re not used to this life, but don’t worry, it’s not that uncomfortable as it seems, meanwhile, since you’re here, would you like to help me to work on the translation of the last sentence?”

“ With a lot of pleasure!”

Working with Jongdae, like a real archaeologist, made him forget what happened the previous night, till he touched his face to clean it from the sweat and it hurt, a lot. 

He and Jongdae studied the papyrus the whole afternoon but the translation didn’t make sense. 

“ Maybe we can’t translate it because it’s a name” he suggested.

“But a name of what or of who? It wouldn’t make sense anyway, i mean, if it was of a place we’d have recognized it, i don’t know, maybe she wanted to make fun of us and now she’s laughing at us” said Jongdae, with a frustrated tone. 

The sun was gone and the air suddenly became cold. They ate with Jongdae and then he left. 

It was just him, Baekhyun and a few other workers. 

“That is yours, that is mine, i will be right next you, so do not jerk yourself off thinking of me because i will hear it” said Baekhyun, pointing at two tents. 

“Good night Baekhyun” he just said, entering the tend. 

Last time he slept into a tent he was ten and he remembered someone screaming because there was a snake in their tent, so he didn’t have a nice memory of it, especially knowing that he was in the desert and probably snakes were not the only animals he could find. And animals were not the only danger, those men that wanted the papyrus would have soon understood they didn’t have the right one, and till he was there he was still in danger. 

He tried to sleep, but his thoughts and the cold didn’t let him. He had just changed his position, again, when he heard a noise, someone was opening his tend. 

“ I can hear your teeth chattering from my tent, Chanyeol, it’s annoying!” 

Baekhyun just entered his tent and threw him a blanket. 

“ I don’t need it, cold doesn’t bother me as much as your freezing sounds!” 

“Damn, you’re so annoying”

“ I know, you keep saying it, Chanyeol” he said, laughing. 

“ Really, like, you have this energy that says hey look at me, i’m so beautiful and smart and I probably have a big cock, it’s exhausting having you around”

“ You think that of me?”

He regretted what he said the moment he realized what he actually just told. 

“ Well you are, right, i have a big cock.”

“See? So annoying.”

“ Just say that you have a crush on me, Chanyeol. Anyway, now i go, i will let you think about my big cock.”

“No, wait.”

Baekhyun looked curiously at him. 

He passed his life to study. He wanted to be an archaeologist, he wanted his dream to become true and nothing, or no one, would have ever stopped him, that meant that he stopped enjoying life, he lived through books, he lived through the lives of people who died centuries before. Just when he arrived there and he got into all that exciting and dangerous adventure, he realized that and he was tired. 

“ Stay.” he exclaimed. 

“Are you serious?” 

“ Yes. Please.”

With a satisfied smirk, Baekhyun took place in front of him. 

“ Don’t look that satisfied, Baekhyun.”

He laughed. 

“ Is it because i said my cock is-”

He kissed him. 


	8. Chapter eight

He grabbed Baekhyun by his shirt and pulled him over him, kissing him. 

“ Is this how you want to warm yourself up, Chanyeol?” 

“ Do you have to be annoying even during sex?”

“Sex? We’re just kissing, aren’t we?” he asked, smirking. 

“Don’t make me regret this decision!”

“ Oh don’t worry, you won’t regret it believe me!” he said, before kissing him again. 

The idea of taking his clothes off would have sounded insane till a few minutes ago, but not now. Now he couldn’t wait to feel Baekhyun’s hands on him, to feel his naked body pressed on his. 

He was used to see him with large clothes that hid his body and now that he could finally admire his curves he was speechless. Baekhyun’s body was perfect and he couldn’t stop touching him and kissing him. 

“Your hands” 

Suddenly he realized that his hands were the ones of an archaeologist, they were rough and he immediately moved them away from his soft body, blushing. 

“I’m sorry”

Baekhyun smiled, grabbing his hands and bringing them back on his chest. 

“ Your hands feel good, Chanyeol.”

One moment he was under Baekhyun, while he was moving his hips, making him growing harder and bigger at the friction of their clothed dicks, and now he was between his legs, sucking him, taking him so deep that he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat and Baekhyun loved it. He didn’t waste time, as soon as he understood that he had no gag reflex he started to fuck his mouth and the faster he went, the more he felt something warm and sticky in his mouth, dropping from his chin, the more he was near to the orgasm too. 

“ Shit, you also came” exclaimed Baekhyun, once he cum, pulling him into a kiss 

Yes, he did. 

“ Chanyeol, you cum because i was fucking your mouth, god you’re so hot!” 

“ You sound surprised”

“ I didn’t know you were so...hot, i mean i could totally see it, but well, having proof is much better” 

“ This is embarassing” he suddenly exclaimed, as soon as he realized what happened. 

He tried to cover his red cheeks with his hands, but Baekhyun stopped him and kissed him.

“ Enjoy it, Chanyeol. Live more and think less.” 

He did it. He stopped thinking when he felt Baekhyun’s fingers between his ass’ cheeks. He stopped thinking when he felt his long and thin fingers deep inside him. 

He stopped thinking, he just felt pleasure, he lived the moment. 

Baekhyun was different. He was sweet, sexy, but sweet. He lifted his legs and he slowly pushed it inside him.

“ You’re good, you’re doing good, Chanyeol” he sweetly said, kissing him. 

He took his hands while thrusting harder and faster, staying inside him even after he cum. 

“Still cold, Chanyeol?” he asked, rolling beside him. 

“ No, but sticky” he answered, making him laugh. 

“ I’ve just had sex with a soldier archaeologist in the middle of the desert” 

“Probably under us there are also dead people, did that turn you on?” 

He rolled on his side so he could look at Baekhyun. 

“ You know what, Baekhyun? I think that under all those large clothes and annoying jokes actually there is a very good and sweet guy”

“ And you understood it by how i fucked you?”

“No, by your eyes, by how you looked at me while you were inside me. It was nice.”

Baekhyun smiled. 

“ You’re nice, Chanyeol, more than nice and i’m happy those men didn’t kill you.”

“ Thank you, i guess.”

Falling asleep with Baekhyun’s warm body next to him was easier and made him feel safe. 

When he woke up his body ached a little for the sex, but he felt so alive. Baekhyun was still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him up, so since the weather that day wasn’t that bad, he sat outside the tent, with this notebook where he wrote all the things he worked on with Jongdae. 

“A name” he repeated, lost in his thoughts. 

He kept reading and reading the translation.

“ Blood, flesh, soul, the treasure in….the treasure in what?” he asked frustrated. 

“A name, what if?” 

“A name! Blood, flesh, soul, a name, of course!” he screamed so loud that suddenly Bakhyun, still naked, appeared from the tent.

“What happened?” 

He stood up and pulled him in a kiss. 

“ I think i understood it!” he exclaimed, before starting to run at the tent where they kept all the documents. 


	9. Chapter nine

“ Good morning, Chanyeol how did you sleep?” asked him Jongdae, as soon as he saw him. 

“ Jongdae, i need a list of the names of the owners of tombs you found till now!” he immediately said. 

“ Why?” 

“ I think i understood it, Jongdae.”

With shining eyes the boy gave him his computer, with an open file. 

He started to scroll down, reading names and names, of men and women who died so many centuries before and the list had almost arrived at the end, maybe he was wrong, but then he saw it. 

“ Jongdae, it was really a name, that was why we couldn’t translate it!” 

“Blood, flesh, soul the treasure in Kefera. Kefera is a name and you already found her tomb!” 

“ Yes, i remember that tomb, but she was no one. Actually that was interesting because she wasn’t someone important and rich, but she had a tomb in this place, but still, Chanyeol, her tomb was empty, there was no treasure in there!” 

“ Yes, there was, Jongdae. Kefera is the treasure.”

In that moment Baekhyun joined them. 

“ You got the illumination after trying the magic dick?” 

“The magic what? Oh my god did you two-” 

“ Not the right moment” he exclaimed, interrupting Jongdae. 

“ I think they were lovers, Jongdae. Irterau was in love with Kefara.”

“ A scribe and chief priestess of Amun and a poor girl? That was forbidden!”

“ It was, that was why Kefara was her most precious and forbidden treasure. We thought blood, flesh and soul was first about a curse and then that the treasure would have helped someone, someone in blood, flesh and with a soul.”

“ We were wrong”

“Yes, we were wrong!”

“ Wait, are you saying that we risked to get killed for a lesbian drama?” asked Baekhyun

“ Well, more or less, i guess” he said, laughing. 

“This is wonderful, this is such a great news, we have to tell to professor Kim and Chanyeol, you did it!”

“ Did i fuck with someone who will become important?” asked Baekhyun 

“So you two really did it”

“ Yeah” shyly said Chanyeol. 

“Well, then i let you alone, maybe Baekhyun wants to congratulate his boyfriend for the great news, i go to inform professor Kim!”

“ He’s not my boyfriend!” they both exclaimed, while the other left. 

“So, congratulate Chanyeol” exclaimed Baekhyun 

“Thank you, i still can’t believe that i solved this!”

“ I understood you were smart”

“When? When you fucked me?”

He laughed.

“ No, the first time i saw you and you were naked”

“So, do you think that it’s safe for me now to leave here?”

“ Mmmm, yes, i think that the news that there is not a real treasure will soon reach those men so tomorrow you can leave and go back home.”

“ Great. And you?”

“ What about me?”

“ Will you go back to Korea too?”

“ No, at least not now, i will stay here as long as this excavation is open.”

“ Oh, ok.”

Suddenly Baekhyun was near him. 

“Why do you sound disappointed?”

“ I’m not!”

Baekhyun’s arms were now around his waist. 

“ We still have time for you know, other rounds, before you leave.”


	10. Three months later- The end

“ Good morning Professor Park!” greeted him few students in the corridor. 

“Wow, i still have to get used to you being a professor” exclaimed his friend next to him. 

After his adventure in Egypt and his great discovery, he had a long chat with professor Kim. 

“ Listen Chaliol, i’m old and i’m tired of teaching to guys who probably are watching porn videos during my classes. I think it’s time for me to retire and i think that you could take my place, you will be a good professor and archaeologist!” 

Not even that day professor Kim said his name correctly, but he was happy, finally his dream came true. 

“ Anyway, have you ever heard from Baekhyun since you left Egypt?” asked him Jongin, while they were going down the stairs. 

“ No, but it’s ok I mean, we just had sex, nothing more”

“You fought the bad guys and had sex in the middle of the desert, that is a huge thing!” 

Jongin was there because, despite his new job, he still hadn’t dared to take driving lessons and get a car, so his friend always gave him a ride home. 

They had just reached the parking lot when he noticed a motorbike, and he remembered it very well. In front of it there was a beautiful guy, that he had never forgotten. 

“ Baekhyun!” he exclaimed. 

“ Yes, we were talking about him” said Jongin, confused. 

“ No, he’s there!” he said, shocked, pointing at the smiling boy in front of the motorbike. 

“ Good morning professor Park, wanna a ride?” 

“ Why are you here?” 

“ Wow, i thought you would have been happier to see me!” 

He walked toward him and then he punched him on the chest. 

“ You’re a bastard, all this time!” 

Before he could say anything else, Baekhyun pulled him into a kiss. 

“ I missed you too, Chanyeol.”

  
  
  



End file.
